Egg Carrier (Sonic X)
The Egg Carrier (エッグキャリア Eggu Kyaria?) is a vessel that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is a large multifunctional flying fortress created by Dr. Eggman which primarily served as the doctor's fortress during his operations with Chaos. The Egg Carrier is crewed by Eggman and various robots. The original vessel fell into the ocean after a mighty battle. Description Features and abilities Described as an all-purpose aerial fortress, the Egg Carrier is capable of flight and hovering, and is equipped with a plethora of weaponry. This include a large front-mounted laser cannon, a medium-sized laser cannon dubbed the "Eggman Cannon", numerous laser turrets and severalmissile launchers. In addition, it can operate underwater, like a submarine. The Egg Carrier can also transform into two shapes; a cruise form and a high-movement battle form which grants it an even wider arsenal. Specifications *Length: 789 m *Weight: 655.281 t History Anime Chaos Saga The Egg Carrier was created by Dr. Eggman and launched six months after the Egg Fort II was destroyed to find the Chaos Emeralds to feed Chaos. When the Egg Carrier came to pick up Eggman and Chaos 4, Sonic and Tails tried following it in the X Tornado, but it shot the jetplane down above Station Square in an aerial battle, during which Lily fled the Egg Carrier. From the Egg Carrier, Eggman sent the E-100 Series to locate Froggy who was essential to Chaos' evolution. Meanwhile, ZERO brought back Lily, along with Amy, and put them in the brink. When the Egg Carrier picked up the E-100 units however, Chris and Big snuck onboard. Since only E-102 Gamma had brought the frog, Eggman trashed the other E-100 units and sent Gamma for Lily. However, Amy and Lily convinced Gamma to free them. The Egg Carrier was then attacked by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the X Tornado, evading its defenses. Onboard the Egg Carrier, Sonic and Tails located Amy, although Eggman got Lily's Chaos Emerald, while Knuckles looked for the Master Emerald shards. While Amy convinced Sonic to leave Gamma be as they engaged in battle, their fight damaged the Egg Carrier enough for it to lose altitude. In the meantime, Chris and Big freed Froggy, but then met Eggman on the deck who took Froggy and used it to turn Chaos into Chaos 6. After Sonic and Knuckles beat Chaos, almost everyone fled the Egg Carrier as it crashed into Station Square's harbor. Amy, Lily and Gamma later returned to the Egg Carrier's remains; Amy sought Lily's family while Gamma sought to deactivate the E-100 units. While Amy stopped ZERO, Gamma completed its mission at the cost of itself, reuniting Lily with its family who had been powering the robots. A second Egg Carrier was later deployed against Perfect Chaos, but was easily destroyed by the monster. Homebound Saga The remains of the Egg Carrier was later salvaged by Dr. Eggman and used to created the Grand Egg Imperial as he returned to Sonic's world Mobius. However, that vessel was destroyed by Super Sonic. Archie Comics In the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X_(comic_series) Sonic X comic series], the Egg Carrier 2 was rebuilt by Eggman and was used many more times. See also *Egg Carrier Category:Vehicles Category:Eggman's creations